factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Callofduty4
Question: Why did you ban us? Des (talk) 16:29, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :Because you can't just trash a wiki and get away with it. --Callofduty4 (talk) 18:25, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :But CallofDuty- Des' account was hacked, I realize the others like Yusuke were deliberately being bad but Des spends way too much time on various wikis to do something that would jeapordize his ability to use them. I can vouch for Des personally, he's not one to pull these sorts of shenanigans. I would ask you to please undo his ban. He's been chatting with Mea quite civily- Mea can back me up on that. Friendlysociopath (talk) 18:50, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Please tell Des to and report his account as hijacked. --Callofduty4 (talk) 18:59, January 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I contacted the wikia authorities and they said that it's on you (the admin who banned him) to reverse the decision if you see fit as they have no way of verifying whether an account's password was stolen. Friendlysociopath (talk) 06:11, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::In which case the block must remain. --Callofduty4 (talk) 06:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::You know, most admins would compare his history of contributions and such against the one incident of him doing something to see whether something was wrong with his account. Des has been on the Factpile wiki for nearly a month now and you're perfectly capable of seeing his comments. And he has two members vouching for his behavior. Friendlysociopath (talk) 15:26, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay, but his account is clearly not under his control, and so it is blocked. Most admins wouldn't allow an insecure account anywhere near their website. He has plenty of time to make sure he reads the terms of use and gets his account back under his control. You do realize that you've done him no favor by telling me his account was hijacked, right? That's more reason to keep it blocked. --Callofduty4 (talk) 17:42, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Actually (Thanks to the nice wikia support lady) it looks like he wasn't hijacked, he just had his password stolen- meaning all he has to do is change it and he should bee fine- right? Friendlysociopath (talk) 19:12, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::That is the definition of a hijacked account. --Callofduty4 (talk) 19:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::My bad, I keep confusing hijacked with hacked. Friendlysociopath (talk) 22:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Also, I've spoken with Des on other sites and he insists it was his younger brother that got ahold of his password, Des would like to know if you'd be willing to speak with him on some neutral site where he isn't banned. Friendlysociopath (talk) 00:40, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::There's nothing I can do, the block is between him and Wikia. --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Oh, thanks for listening then. Friendlysociopath (talk) 18:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::You're welcome. Thanks for letting me know more about what happened. --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:43, January 14, 2016 (UTC) With my recent discussion with Des, he and I got on good terms pretty quick. Things seemed a little heated at first, but I think when people are challenged, they'll feel slighted. However, I was able to speak to Des on a few Talk sections from different character profiles and we has some reasonable discussions. I would like to vouch that from Des' behavior with me, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to ruin wikis. Mea quidem sententia (talk) 22:17, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Da Bezd Chanl 20:39, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hannif Hussain How long is GBA is globally banned? I hope it's like 2 weeks or an entire month becuase I kinda found hima cool dude. :I am not able to distribute information for global blocks; they are private data. --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:43, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "There's nothing I can do, the block is between him and Wikia."? But you pretty much '''are '''wikia. Also, you forgot to fix this page. :Fixed. --Callofduty4 (talk) 23:32, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I was going to try but I couldn't figure out how to get back the older version. Friendlysociopath (talk) 22:24, March 5, 2016 (UTC)